


Finishing the Job

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy Derek knew was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FullMoon Ficlet prompt: Darkness, and it turned out pretty dark...

Derek opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He was well aware of the fact that wolf’s bane was being pumped through the room in a vapor form every so often to keep him weak. As his eyes cleared, he saw Stiles sitting on the floor with a knife.

Stiles looked up and Derek felt his heart break as he saw his eyes were no longer the beautiful brown he loved so much. They were all black. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Oh Stiles is gone,” The demon in front of him responded. He stood up and walked over to Derek, the knife held out in front of him. He pressed the point to Derek’s chest and the wolf hissed. “He’s been gone for a long time now. This body,” The demon ran a hand down the front Stiles’ chest with a smile on its face. “It’s mine now, and I am enjoying it soo much.”

Derek growled. “Get out of Stiles.”

The demon laughed. “But I’m having soo much fun.” He leaned in and licked along Derek’s bare chest and the wolf snapped at him, barring his teeth. “And I think you were having fun too. I bet I was even better than Stiles was, wasn’t I? Oh how you sounded the other night. You loved it.”

Derek pulled at the chains, wishing he has the strength to break them. “I thought you were my mate, not some creature dredged up from Hell!”

The tip of the blade against Derek’s chest pierced his skin. “I wouldn’t yell at me, Derek,” The demon replied. “Or your pain will be a whole lot worse than I planned. I might just make is so you kill Stiles instead doing it myself.”

“Excuse me?”

The demon lifted Stiles’ other hand and started to trace shapes on Derek’s chest. “I have big plans for your pack, Derek. I’m going to tear them apart and destroy them one by one. And you will watch it all happen.”

“How if I’m locked up here?”

“Because I’m going to tap into the link you have with Stiles.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Watch me.”

Derek let out a pained howl as the knife was plunged into his chest. The demon grabbed a small bowl from the table nearby and collected some of the blood before placing it on the table. “The things you learn when you become a demon, Derek,” It said, as it traced some symbols on the table with Derek’s blood. It was then the wolf noticed the black candles and other magical items. “See, when Lilith chose me to be one of her children I learned a lot of black magic. Including how to tap into links between soulmates.”

“Black magic.”

“You catch on quick.” It placed the knife against Stiles’ wrist and Derek’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh don’t worry,” it said as it slid the blade across Stiles’ wrist. The demon started to draw more symbols on the table, this time in Stiles’ blood. “Your little mate isn’t going to die just yet, Derek. I’m saving him for last, so you can watch his heart being ripped out of his sweet, little chest.”

Derek tugged at the chains again. “Why are you doing this?”

The demon laughed and slammed its hand down on the symbols it drew. The symbols glowed brightly and Derek found that he could see through Stiles’ eyes. “I’m only here to finish the job I started a long time ago.” The demon turned around to face Derek, and so he could see himself. “One that started with a fire.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Kate.”

“Enjoy watching your pack fall, Derek. I know I will.”


End file.
